Never Ever Dreaming
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Le Héros du temps sauve une jeune fille d'un moblin au Pic Des Neiges. Mais il existe une vielle légende disant que cette rencontre pourrait avoir de grandes répercussions. Chapitre 4 en ligne :D
1. Ça rentre pas tout :p

**Never ever Dreaming**

_Light and shadow… two faces of a same coin__… _

Épisode 1 : _Les héros secourent toujours les jeunes filles en détresse!_

**NOTE À LIRE AVANT LECTURE : **Comme toujours, dans cette fic, vous trouverez des _z_entils dragons et tout mon tralala habituel! Mais aussi des créatures de mon invention à _**moi**_, tels les Vadrouilleurs. Si j'en voie un plagier mon invention, soyez sûr qu'il va gagner un prix extraordinaire : **quelques années à l'hosto, en plus de manger son steak avec un paille et de ressembler à Superman!**

_Amicalement, SuperGohan_

Dans un petit village dans une plaine enneigée, naquit une enfant, dont tous se méfièrent dès qu'elle eut dix ans, après un « accident » advenu lors d'une nuit sans lune.

Dès lors, tous se méfièrent de cette petite brunette aux grands yeux gris. On raconta qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs immenses et que si son aura et celle du grand héros se rencontraient par malheur un jour, il arriverait des dangers d'une difficulté inimaginable et qu'Hyrule pourrait même être détruite à jamais suite à ces évènements...

_Six ans plus tard..._

Rosie n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Une frayeur telle que celle qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on regarde notre premier film d'horreur (NDA : moi c'était _Destination Ultime 3_. Mais, maintenant, il ne me semble plus aussi effrayant...), les sueurs froides, la peur qui déchire le creux du ventre...

Le moblin mit sa « main » valide sur son œil meurtri et la regarda avec l'autre avec une insistance colérique.

- Merde... murmura-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle donc frappé si fort? La peur? Une réaction insensée? Quoi qu'il en fût, le résultat restait le même : le monstre avait l'œil crevé, et un liquide verdâtre – peut-être du sang de moblin – s'écoulait de la plaie.

La bête grogna méchamment, puis avança lentement sa lance en marmottant :

- Tu de_f_oir payer prix pour ble_ch_er moi!

Ah, pauvre moblin, jamais il n'avait été à l'école, Ganondorf lui avait simplement enseigné les rudiments de l'hylien, lui qui avait toujours voulu devenir un grand poète...

Bref, le monstre allait abattre son arme, quand une épée trancha sa tête et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la maisonnette.

Pauvre moblin, son rêve ne serait jamais réalité... quelle injustice...

- Vous allez bien? demanda une voix de jeune homme.

Rosie leva lentement, très lentement les yeux. Un beau jeune garçon tout de vert vêtu se tenait devant elle. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus saphirs, encore plus beau que le ciel lui-même. Des cheveux blonds dorés sortaient de son chapeau vert. La vue de son sauveur alluma en elle une sensation subtile, tellement, qu'elle l'oublia instantanément...

- Oui, répondit-elle, reconnaissante. Puis-je connaître le nom de mon sauveur?

- Je m'appel Link...

La brunette écarquilla les yeux.

- Le Héros du Temps?

- C'est parfois ainsi qu'on m'appel, dit le blond en souriant.

Ils parlèrent un peu, Link voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée et qu'elle pourrait continuer sa vie solitaire dans sa maison.

- Je ne crois pas, le moblin m'a entaillé un tibia, s'excusa-t-elle en montrant sa jambe ensanglantée en relevant un peu sa robe.

Le Héros la prit donc dans ses bras fort. Elle s'accrocha au cou de l'hylien et il la porta dehors. La jeune hylienne rougit un peu, mais ne protesta pas (NDA : quelle fille l'aurait fait?).

Link la hissa ensuite sur sa jument, Épona, un roncin à la robe rousse et à la crinière blanche.

- Le village est à dix-sept lieu (NDA : une lieu équivaut à quatre kilomètres, donc ça en fait soixante-huit) d'ici, marmotta Link en regarda sa carte.

Le héros monta sur sa jument et la lança au galop vers le village. Ils furent malheureusement bien vite rattrapés par des moblins montant d'énormes cochons.

- Merdouille, grinça Link en serrant les dents. Je savais qu'ils viendraient me faire chier...

Le cavalier dégaina son épée en lâchant momentanément les rênes, sa jument ayant été entraînée pour baisser la tête dès qu'elle entendait un bruit de lame qui sortait de son fourreau, ce qu'elle fit en fonçant vers les monstres.

Ne voulant pas être un boulet pour son sauveur, elle demanda :

- Vous avez un arc?

Link jeta un regard furtif derrière lui, mais il manqua recevoir un coup de massue en pleine face de devant, alors il se concentra sur les monstres et répondit à la jeune fille :

- Oui, vous devriez pouvoir le trouver derrière mon bouclier... – il évita un autre coup de masse – et le carquois est accroché à une sacoche de la selle, juste à votre gauche.

La brune s'empara de l'arc et le tint fermement en empoignant le carquois rempli de flèches, plus exactement une centaine.

Le cavalier s'éloigna et décrivit un large cercle autour des moblins et de leurs montures pour laisser à sa passagère l'espace suffisant pour que les projectiles soient mortels.

Rosie prépara trois flèches en même temps, puis passa un doigt sur les morceaux de tissu enroulés près de la pointe des flèches. Ces derniers s'imbibèrent d'huile et s'enflammèrent. La corde tendue au maximum claqua et les cris de douleur et d'agonie des monstres retentirent.

Après trois volées de flèches, il ne restait que des sangliers morts en train de rôtir.

- Bravo! s'exclama Link. Vous êtes douée!

- Merci...

Ils étaient presque arrivés au village. « Dommage! » pensa Rosie, à sa plus grande surprise. Le héros s'arrêta devant une auberge avec un grand panneau où on pouvait lire :

Auberge Dort-Dîne

Link entra et ressortit accompagné d'un homme à la peau basanée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

- Reynald? C'est vous, Mon oncle?!

_To be continued..._

_Blablas de l'auteure _: C'est la première histoire que je mets sur ce site donc je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec ... mais bon!! Si j'ai des "reviews", je mettrai la suite.

Note: Je l'ai aussi mise sur le Palais De Zelda, donc pas de scandales, c'est moi, SuperGohan.


	2. Gnéhéhéhh, les méchants sont là !

Sentiments et Méchants

- Rosie?! s'exclama le chaman, visiblement surpris.

Link était largué et regardait alternativement la jeune fille à la peau blanche et l'homme à la peau basanée. « Ils ne se ressemble pas du tout... », songea-t-il.

L'homme la fit entrer dans l'auberge et Link les suivit, intrigué par cette aventure de plus en plus bizarre. Dans la cuisine de l'établissement, ils prirent place à table, et mangèrent un peu, tout en écoutant Rosie parler. Elle raconta à son oncle que ses parents étaient morts dans un étrange accident et qu'un moblin avait attaqué sa maison et que Link était venu à sa rescousse.

- Je vois, fit l'homme, attristé par le décès de sa sœur. Bien, tu resteras avec moi.

Puis, il annonça une mauvaise nouvelle :

- Mais, la seule maison inoccupée a un trou dans le toit...

Link se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure.

- Je la réparerai, dit-il soudain. De toutes façons, dans un sens, le toit, c'était ma faute...

Sur ce, il sortit pour commencer, tout heureux, tandis que les autres étaient complètement largués.

333

Au château d'Hyrule la princesse était préoccupée par le cas d'une audience demandée sur-le-champ par la patriarche d'un peuple souhaitant occuper un espace des plaines, puisqu'elles étaient vides, et le calme plat y régnait désormais.

- Alors, vous vous êtes décidée, altesse? demanda la jeune fille, de son accent sifflant. Je ne suis pas indisposée à attendre longtemps, mais les enfants ont hâte de pouvoir s'installer... et les gosses, ils me font souvent galérer, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

Elle consulta ses conseillers du regard, ne sachant trop que faire. Aucun ne semblait s'y opposer, la partie de Trouduc (NDA : mon jeu de carte pref'. Même si je perds tout le temps à cause de ces fichus triples...) étant trop captivante. Elle déclara donc :

- Bien, Peuple de... des...?

- Nous sommes les Arawak (NDA : ancien nom de l'iguane.), précisa la jeune femme, ne la quittant pas une seconde de son regard sombre.

Zelda fit un long discours, tout en détaillant son invitée. Elle portait une longue cape blanche à capuchon, dont l'entrouverture sur le devant laissait noir un haut de cuir, très simple et un paréo noué à la taille, par-dessus des « shorts » serrées en cuir noir et des sandales de papyrus aux pieds. Une peau basanée, dont le visage était couvert de lignes rouges, des yeux au fond noir et à l'iris jaune (NDA : comme Sasuke, sous le sceau maudit phase 2) et à la pupille d'ébène et pour finir, de longs cheveux rose, comme un coucher de soleil. Elle semblait inoffensive, car son invitée était très chétive, mais la princesse garda ses doutes, car accrochés dans le dos de la Arawak à l'aide d'une ceinture de cuir, se trouvaient un « Rod » (NDA : un bâton de sort) et un sabre richement décorés, sûrement volé à des brigands du désert, puisqu'elle disait venir de bien au-delà du désert des Gérudos.

- Je vous remercie, dit la patriarche en s'inclinant bien bas. Soyez sûre que nous serons en bon termes avec ces Gorons et ces Cocoricois (NDA : ça doit être ça...).

La rose allait sortir, quand Zelda l'interpella :

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage pour le moins spécial de la femme, qui répondit doucereusement :

- On m'appel parfois Taka, d'autres fois, on me nomme Ryû, Kagami, Danna... j'ai trop de noms... tout dépens de l'endroit... Vous pouvez m'appeler comme bon vous semble.

-Alors, décida Zelda, je vous appellerais Taka.

La patriarche esquissa un sourire et s'en alla.

333

Link réparait le toit sans trop se poser de question, mais tous se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait pourquoi il le faisait, il répondait « Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute... »

Rosie, quant à elle, ne se posait pas toutes ses questions. Pourquoi s'en faire? Après tout, chaque moment avec le jeune homme était magique, et la brune voulait qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, Link finit par réparer le toit et dû quitter pour retourner à ses aventures, à la plus grande peine de Rosie.

Le soir du départ du Héros, prétextant avoir trop mal à la cheville et à la tête pour assister à son départ, elle resta étendue sur son lit, et la grande question lui vint à l'esprit. Tout haut, elle se demanda :

- Et si... j'étais amoureuse de lui?!

Puis, elle s'esclaffa en s'asseyant. Par contre, son rire s'estompa bien vite.

- Oui, c'est impossible... de toute façon, si jamais il s'avérait que je m'étais vraiment amourachée de ce jeune homme, je n'y trouverai pas de bonheur; il ne serait jamais là, toujours sur la route à sauver le monde!

Rosie rit une dernière fois de bon coeur avant de prendre place dans son lit et de remonter les couverture jusqu'à son menton et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

333

Dans la plaine, minuit était passé, pourtant, Taka était toujours debout, devant le grillage du village. Il y avait quelques heures, bien cachée derrière un rocher non loin de là, elle avait vu un garçon tout de vert vêtu sauter par-dessus ce fameux grillage, qu'on avait fermé au crépuscule, et partir en direction de Toal.

Même s'il n'avait plus de monstre dans les plaines, Taka avait prit son Rod et sa dague de rituel. Un tigre noir et jaune se matérialisa près d'elle, rassemblant les particules de poussières dans l'air.

- Bonsoir, Iso, murmura-t-elle au félin.

La bête ne répondit pas. Après un court silence, il dit d'une voix masculine et rocailleuse :

- Alors, ils se sont enfin rencontrés?

Visiblement impatiente, la patriarche répondit :

- Oui! Ça valait la peine d'attendre mille ans...

La coupant, le tigre ordonna :

- Arrange-toi pour que les pouvoirs de la fille se manifestent... et pour que le garçon revienne.

De plus en plus fébrile, la Arawak ajouta :

- Et lorsqu'il reviendra, il sera sûrement trop tard pour la sauver, il devra la tuer et ses pouvoirs seront à nous...

Alors, Iso rit d'un rire sonore et guttural :

- Et Termina et Hyrule seront à nous avec ce pays caché, bien sûr... BWAHAHAHAH!!

- Mais chut!! Si on nous entend, ça tombe à l'eau!!

Le tigre lui fit une grimace et disparu. De son côté, Taka prit la direction de son camp, où tous les autres Arawak dormaient, sans rien savoir...


	3. Pourquoi mettre un titre

Never Ever Dreaming

**Le titre est sans importance!!**

La blessure de Rosie était guérie. Mais elle s'ennuyait vraiment de Link. Pourquoi était-il parti déjà? Ah, ça lui revenait.

- Trouver quelque chose, ricana-t-elle en imitant le héros, puis elle continua d'un vois déprimée : Y a franchement rien à voir là-bas! De la neige, de la neige, de la neige, de la neige et quoi d'autre déjà? De la neige!

Elle soupira d'exaspération et retourna à l'intérieur. Mais une surprise l'y attendait.

۞۞۞

Une espèce de boule avec de petites aile lui sauta dans la face en hurlant :

- MONTIEUR LINK EST BLESSÉ!

Rosie porta les mains à sa bouche de surprise. Ses deux yeux ronds, elle articula difficilement :

- G... gra... grav... gravem... gravement?

- OUI! s'époumona la petite créature aux yeux rubis.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba sur le plancher, incapable d'agir. Elle commença à pleurer. « _Mais cesse de pleurer, idiote! Link est entrain de crever on sait où et toi tu pleures?!_ dit méchamment une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais je l'aime! _C'est pas une raison!_ Que dois-je faire? _J'en sais rien. Débrouille-toi._ D'accord. »

Elle se releva, sécha ses larmes et demanda :

- Où est-il?

- Je peux t'y emmener, dit la créature.

- Alors on y va, dit Rosie, confiante.

La boule de plume commença à tourner autour d'elle. Elle en eut le tournis et ferma les yeux.

۞۞۞

Il faisait très froid. Il y avait de la glace sous les pieds de Rosie.

- Ça caille, ici! s'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un mur de glace se dressait devant elle. Elle recula un peu, mais glissa en échappant un cri de surprise qui se répercuta en écho sur les murs gelés.

- R... Rosie? fit une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle se retourna lentement. Devant ses yeux, à terre sur la glace, elle voyait Link, salement amoché, couvert de sang. Il devait être là depuis quelques heures au moins, car le sang de ses cheveux blonds était gelé. Elle lâcha un autre cri de surprise. Elle se reprit et se pencha près de Link. Il allait soit s'évanouir ou mourir, alors elle murmura tout bas « Je t'aime, Link... ». Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. La jeune hylienne pleura toutes les larmes de son corps contre son corps gelé et ensanglanté.

Des bruits de talons hauts retentirent sur le sol gelé. Un ricanement sonna comme une mélodie :

- Comme c'est mignon! La petite amie pleurant son bien-aimé!

- Tu es qui? dit Rosie en levant la tête.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, la jeune fille eut le temps de la détailler. Blonde, les yeux gris, un manteau long bleu avec de la fourrure. Et une épée pointée vers elle.

- Je suis Elza. Et ma mission est réussie, le héros du temps est mort!

Furieuse, Rosie déposa doucement le corps inerte du héros. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son chapeau.

- C'est ça que tu veux? demanda Elza en lui montrant un morceau de tissu vert déchiré.

- RENDS-LE-MOI! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Avec un sourire narquois, la tueuse dit :

- Viens le chercher.

Elle déchira le bonnet.

Rosie se jeta sur elle. Elle lui attrapa un bras, et la femme brûla en hurlant de douleur. Il ne resta que quelque bout de vêtements brûlés.

Aussitôt, Rosie se jeta sur Link et regarda alentour. Une poule jaune avec des yeux rubis apparut et lui proposa quelque chose :

- Je peux te téléporter... pense à où tu veux aller.

Sans réfléchir, Rosie fit ce qu'elle disait. Elle prit l'aile de l'oiseau, serra Link dans ses bras et il y eu un flash de lumière.

۞۞۞

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans sa maison, Rosie crut que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais en entendant la respiration difficile de Link, toujours dans ses bras, elle fit de son mieux pour le soulever sans lui faire mal, mais en vain.

Elle essaya de le poser sur le lit, et réussit avec beaucoup de mal. Au pas de course, elle sortit de chez elle et courut vers l'église. Reynald parlait avec Iria. Pour attirer son attention du premier coup, elle hurla :

- MON ONCLE!

Après s'être remit de sa presque crise cardiaque, l'homme à la peau basanée demanda :

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Rosie n'était pas le genre de fille à se mettre dans tous ses états pour un ongle cassé. Il devait y avoir une bonne – même très bonne – raison.

La brune lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit. Dehors, elle lui fit signe de courir. Il devait y avoir toute qu'une bonne raison, songea le prêtre, pour qu'elle coure si vite vers chez elle.

Elle enfonça presque la porte et se jeta au chevet d'un jeune homme vêtu de vert et de rouge... non, de vert. Le rouge était du sang.

- Link?! dit Reynald, estomaqué. C'est Link?

- Oui... Je vous raconterai plus tard! Sauvez-le, je vous en supplie...

Elle se mit alors à pleurer en enfouissant sa tête dans les draps souillés.

De la porte, Iria regardait la scène. Son coeur se déchirait. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle une telle envie de pleurer pour ce jeune homme... qu'elle ne croyait pas connaître?

Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara d'elle. Oui, il était arrivé quelque chose comme ça à Toal. Elle s'en souvenait, seules les eux dernières années s'étaient effacées de sa mémoires...

Ne supportant plus de voir une telle scène, elle retourna à l'église et se coucha sur un banc, fatiguée de ces derniers moments très riches en émotions.

BLABLAS : Gniarf! Le retour de la sadique! J'aime bien Linkounet... même si j'adore le faire souffrir... mais j'aime encore plus Darky-chéri... ça rime. La prochaine fois : « La côté sombre... et sexy~... ou ce qui est arrivé à Superman»

À plus!!


	4. La vraie histoire

La vraie histoire

Link ne guérissait pas. Le garçon était conscient et endurait toutes ces souffrances. Rosie lui avait demandé pourquoi, une fois, et il lui avait simplement répondu « J'ai mes raisons. »

Elle avait pensé pendant un quart de seconde : « Et si c'était pour moi? » Puis elle s'était ravisée en se disant qu'elle était idiote. Pourquoi elle? Alors que la princesse était amoureuse de lui... c'était absurde. Comment rivaliser avec la souveraine?

***

Dark-Link arriva nonchalamment derrière Rosie, la jeune fille étant complètement endormie. Il décida quand même de ne pas la surprendre. Non, éprouvant exactement les mêmes émotions que Link, il savait que cette fille lui plaisait. Énormément. Pourtant, le noiraud aimait la même personne que Rosie (NDA : Gniarf!! Vive le yaoi entre ces deux-là!!).

Ne sachant que faire pour aider, il commença par faire disparaître les blessures les plus graves de son double lumineux. Il éprouva tout de suite une grande douleur à l'abdomen. « Nom d'une cigale... cette blessure était grave. » pensa-t-il. Il avait changé la blessure de corps. Simplement.

- Tu m'en dois une, mec... maintenant, on est liés.

Et il transplana (NDA : emprunté à _Harry Potter_).

***

J'attendais Darky dehors, la tête bien haute en faisant des remarques désobligeantes sur le style du village. Il se tenait le ventre, qui saignait un petit peu beaucoup. Il faisait son brave, mais je savais qu'il souffrait.

- Dégage, Merry, me dit-il. J'ai plus besoin de toi.

Toujours aussi poli. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Un vrai mec qui se croyait supérieur. D'habitude, les gens comme ça me sortent par les trous de nez (NDA : est-ce la bonne expression pour « il m'emmerdent SOLIDE »?). Mais lui, c'était l'exception confirmant la règle. Il avait eut besoin de moi pour changer de monde. Pour le reste de cette histoire, c'est secret militaire (NDA : ma toute première fic... c'était une tellement piteux) classé top secret!

Alors qu'il s'en allait en claudiquant, je m'adossai à une maison en soupirant d'exaspération. Un peu de peine aussi. J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais je m'étais attachée à cet _émo_ de malheur appelé Dark-Link.

- Tu sais quelle est la véritable source du mal?

- N... non, fit-il en se retournant, assez intéressé.

Je regardai le sol avec un air sérieux qui ne m'allait pas avant de remonter la tête et de dire :

- C'est toi.

Il fut si surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse en gémissant de douleur. Trente secondes plus tard, il me demandait :

- Comment ça?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

- Parce que si Link meurt, tu devras commander les troupes de Ganondorf – fais pas cette tête-là, on vient de le tuer! – puisque seul toi le pourrais. Et si le contraire advient, les monstres de Ganon seront lâchés sur la plaine et seront incontrôlables. Dans les deux cas, on arrive à un massacre perpétuel. L'un ne peut exister pas sans l'autre. La lumière et l'ombre ne doivent faire qu'un à nouveau. Vous êtes quasiment la même personne, mais...

- Mais quoi? demanda Dark, interloqué.

- Mais c'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez plus faire qu'un.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, complètement largué et furieux. Tu serais pas là-dessous, espèce de vielle mégère?

À mon petit rire amusé, il devina que j'avais effectivement quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, espèce de b...!

- T'es trop vulgaire, mon cher petit _Molosse Hurlant_! dis-je. Pour répondre à ta question, j'aime m'attirer les foudres des personnages et leur causer tout pleins de problèmes très, très, très ennuyants! Comme je t'ai conté l'histoire de ce qui est arrivé à Superman parce qu'il voulait que j'arrête? Non? Ben maintenant vu qu'il m'a énervée il est coincé sur Pluton dans une prison de Kryptonite. C'est triste, hein?

Il semblait complètement furieux. Tellement qu'il se releva et tenta de me frapper au visage. Il passa au travers de moi et s'écrasa contre la maison derrière moi.

Je m'élançai donc par derrière vers une autre maison. J'entendis quelqu'un pleurer.

- Tu... tu pleures? Dark, ça va pas?

Il se retourna et hurla avec colère :

- Je veux sauver Link! Même s'il ne saura jamais que je l'aime! Je veux... qu'Hyrule soit en paix! Que... qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes! Je l'aime, bon sang! T'ES QU'UNE SALE PETITE S...! finit-il, hors de lui.

Non! Pas du yaoi!! Ce petit Molosse savait bien que je ne pouvais pas résister au côté très romantique du yaoi, même en n'étant qu'une très, très, très, très petite fan de ce genre... depuis que j'haïssais le Zelink. Je reniflai un peu avant d'avouer :

- C'n'est pas vrai que tu dois faire qu'un avec Linkounet. C'est avec Rosie. Tu es une partie d'eux.

- _D'eux_?

- Oui. D'eux. Au début des temps, moi et les déesses avons fait un marché. Tant que tu vivrais, même si tu ne serais pas en Hyrule, le mal existera. Tu es le double du premier Link, le tout premier héros, mais tu as tout oublié. Pour en venir au eux, ils sont destinés à s'aimer. Ça causerait la perte d'Hyrule, si tu existais, car en existant, tu serais définitivement séparé d'eux et tous les monstres ravageraient Hyrule alors que Link prendrait la poudre d'escampette vers Termina. C'est ce qui arrive quand on confie le monde à des adolescents, que la toute petite Merry de quatre ans a dit, mais les déesses ne l'ont pas écoutée! Alors quelques heures après – pour vous au moins mille cinq cent ans –, le grand Ganon apparaissait, et le vaillant Link venait quelques minutes après, fidèlement suivit de son ombre, celle causant le mal sans le vouloir. Il y a quatre milles ans – oui, tu es aussi vieux que ça, mon cher petit Molosse – il était de mon devoir de te tuer lorsque Link aurait seize ans, à la pleine grandeur de l'ombre. Mais la petite Merry, toujours haute comme trois pommes, a vu un regard perdu et s'est prise de pitié. À cause de la petite Merry, Link est tombé au combat. Mais bien sûr, avant, les déesses ne s'étaient pas occupées des petits détails. C'était un Link sanguinaire, un sale vicieux payant les prostitués – fais pas cette tête, les autres Link ont tous été galants parce que la petite Merry s'en est occupée pendant que les déesses jouaient au strip poker avec le dieu de la beauté – et qui avaient quelques descendants beaucoup plus vaillants. Ça oui, ils étaient vaillants, beaux et forts. À partir de là, plus un n'a faillit à la tache. Non pas parce que je t'avais tué, mais parce que je me suis occupée de Ganondorf. Trente secondes de possession et c'était finit. Comprends pourquoi ces déesses me dégoûtent. Une fillette de quatre, ans! Lui donner la mission ignoble de tuer un pauvre petit émo tout innocent! Ça reste dans la mémoire! Alors la petite Merry a enfermé son innocence tout au fond de son coeur et s'est forgé une personnalité détestable, une s... comme tu l'as si bien dit. Les premiers temps, être si dure était ardu. Mais à la fin j'ai réussi. Tu vois où j'en suis? Quatorze ans avec la personnalité d'une guerrière alors que je ne sais pas me battre. En faite si, mais ça ne compte pas. Et tu sais quoi? Lorsque les déesses en avaient marre du vieux Link, elles m'ordonnaient d'aller le tuer et de créer un nouveau seigneur du malin. Tout ça sans même prendre la peine de me regarder! Tu te rends compte? Pendant dix longues années, je me suis sentie aussi importante qu'une paire de bas sales! J'avais la haine contre ces démones. La seule qui me comprenait, c'était Farore. Elle était innocente pour deux. Puis, elle et moi, quand j'avais douze ans, on a élaboré un plan. Quelque chose pour ne pas te tuer, mais pour sauver Hyrule en même temps. Et c'est de là qu'est née Rosie. En faite, l'idée. Rosie était un dessin que j'ai fait, accroché sur le mur de la chambre de Farore. On a mit deux à finir le tout. Pour vous ça a été à peu près quatre cent ans. Alors Rosie est née, la même année que Link, et sais-tu ce que j'ai dû aller arracher aux bras d'une mère en pleurs pour sauver votre monde? Un bébé qui devait s'appeler Lughan! Le Link qu'on connaît. Pour créer Rosie, sais-tu ce que j'ai dû arracher à un bébé en larmes? Trois cheveux blonds comme le blé. Pour que tout sois parfait, sais-tu ce que j'ai dû faire? Laisser le pauvre enfant qui me regardait avec un regard suppliant devant la porte du maire d'un village. À la fin, j'étais tellement dégoûtée de moi que j'ai laissé mes cheveux blonds et courts pour des longs et noirs. Mes yeux noisettes pour des bleu et j'ai complètement changé d'apparence. Ma propre mère ne m'a reconnue qu'à ma voix! Vois-tu combien j'ai souffert à cause de toi?!

Je fis une pause. Des larmes de colère toutes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues. Je continuai, la voix toute tremblante :

- Mais je n'ai jamais pu te détester. Et pourtant tu m'as enlevé mes amis, mon bonheur, mon innocence... Je ne peux simplement pas te détester. Parce que je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu exister, comme moi je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie! J'en ai marre de devoir passer mon temps à me faire haïr. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour voyager dans les autres mondes. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça. Mais j'm'en fou complètement. C'est aussi le prix pour garder le souvenir brûlant du jour où j'ai connu mon frère. Ce souvenir est si beau, c'était du temps de mon innocence perdue. C'est le plus beau que j'aie. Je le serre contre mon coeur tous les matins. Chaque fois que j'ai peur. Chaque fois que je manque de confiance en moi. Chaque fois que j'ai envie de me jeter dans les bras des enfants aux trop grands pouvoirs que les déesses m'envoient tuer. Chaque fois que mes amies m'énervent un peu trop et que j'ai envie de les écorcher vives (NDA : le dernier exemple est réel.). Chaque fois où j'ai envie de sourire pour rien du tout – ce qui est extrêmement rare parce que je ne souris que pour de très, très bonnes raisons. Tu comprends pourquoi je hais tant les déesses?

Dark fit « oui » de la tête. Je tremblais, mais je ne pleurais plus. L'aube se levait. Tout ce que j'avais mis dans le sac des « non dit » était sorti. Je me sentais tellement légère. Je pouvais apprécier l'aube. C'était beau. Il y avait dix ans que j'admirais l'aube tous les matins. Il y avait dix ans que je ne l'appréciais plus. C'était une toute autre expérience.

- Dark... tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais ton existence a été aussi difficile que la mienne. À cause de leurs convictions religieuses, les gens ne t'ont jamais accepté. Tu étais rejeté partout où tu allais. Alors tu a fais comme moi après qu'on ait tué ton seul ami : un chien – exactement comme mon frère. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, j'ai toujours considéré mon chien tel un frère. Revenons-en à toi, ce chien que tu aimais tant et qui t'adorait a été tué par des gamins du village près de la forêt où tu t'étais caché. Tout ça pendant qu'on te retenait et qu'on t'obligeait à regarder! J'avais sept ans je te regardait tout le temps. C'est moi qui te faisais oublier tes misères et rajeunir ou grandir au besoin. J'avais envie de me jeter dans le miroir pour venir t'aider, mais quand je l'ai voulu, Din est m'a poussée et m'a dit simplement « Fous le camp, sale gamine. Je dois me faire belle pour mon rendez-vous avec le dieux des chats ». J'étais estomaquée. Et tout ce que j'ai pu souffler c'est « Espèce de sale p...! » Et je me suis cachée. Deux minutes après, je suis revenue mais il était trop tard. Le chien avait été battu à mort. C'est la dernière fois mis à part la mort de mon frère que j'ai pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu. Toi aussi, tu pleurais. C'est à ce moment que toi aussi tu a enfermé ton innocence à jamais et est devenu si fier et arrogant, bref le Dark-Link qu'on connaît. Tu n'as plus jamais pleuré. Et c'est là que ta haine a grandi et t'a poussé à une époque à t'allier avec Ganondorf.

Dark me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il devait se rappeler de tout avant de retourner à sa forme d'origine : l'ombre du héros du temps.

- C'était il y a maintenant cinq cent ans, continuai-je avec un grand calme. Le reste de l'histoire, tu n'étais plus qu'une créature cherchant à oublier ce chien, ton seul souvenir. Un souvenir si doux, si amer; si délicieux, si dégelasse; si beaux et si laid à la fois... un souvenir que tu ne voulais plus te souvenir et en même temps que tu voulais toujours te remémorer. C'est un peu étrange, mais je te comprends si bien.

J'avais terminé. Dark-Link me regardait, surpris de voir qu'au fond, je n'étais pas une vous savez quoi. Puis, souriant sincèrement, je dis :

- Allez viens, on a plus beaucoup de temps!

Je le pris par le bras, ce qui guérit sa blessure en même temps. En un temps record, nous arrivâmes dans la chambre de Link. Dark s'approcha du blond et dit doucement :

- C'est parce que je t'aime réellement que je fais ça. En vivant en Rosie, j'espère que je pourrais t'aimer sans les frontières de la coutume. Je t'aime.

Dark-Link déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. J'essuyais une larme sur ma joue. Voyant le temps dehors, je soufflai à mon émo préféré :

- Vite, dépêche! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que le prêtre arrive!

Le noiraud brisa le baiser et se tourna vers moi et murmura :

- Merci, Merry. Tout va sûrement rester entre nous, non? Alors sois sûre que je ne dirais rien à Rosie. De toute façon, je ne serais que son intuition. Je ferais attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. Fais-le maintenant.

Avec une grande lumière, je transférai l'essence de Dark-Link dans le corps de Rosie. « C'est pour tous ceux qui ont trop souffert de cette guerre sans fin pour amuser ces deux connes» pensai-je en pensant à Din et Nayru.

Le matin se leva paresseusement. J'avais réussi. Les monstres se désintégraient partout dans le pays. Je sentais que le mal serais toujours là, mais les hommes et les hyliens étaient pareils : Bornés dans leur nature, infinis dans leurs vœux, ils sont des dieux déchus qui se souviennent des cieux. (Lamartine).

Mais ils avaient aussi du bon en eux. Et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Les hommes : imparfaits, êtres de lumières et d'ombres à la fois. Il en était de même pour les hyliens.

Lorsque Link s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut moi, caressant ses cheveux d'or avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour, farfadet, lui dis-je avec douceur.

- T'as changé toi, dit-il tout bas.

Il se laissa emporter par la douceur du moment. Juste de l'amitié. « Link... si tu savais grâce à qui j'ai renaît en une nuit, tu ne me croirais jamais. » pensais-je avec amusement.

Je regardai Rosie. Sous l'effet de mon regard perçant, elle se réveilla et me regarda comme si elle tentait de se souvenir de moi. Elle demanda avec un peu d'amusement :

- Dites-moi, est-ce qu'on se connaît?

- Pas exactement, répondis-je. Même si tu ne sauras peut-être jamais pourquoi et pour qui... et puis pourquoi ne pas tout vous raconter devant une tasse de thé?

Et une nouvelle vie commençait. Pour le pays et pour ses habitants. Mais aussi pour moi, ayant retrouvé le sourire, la vie quoi.

_Blablas _: Quand je me suis relue, je me suis demandée si j'avais vraiment écris ça. J'ai fait dix pages en une soirée! D'habitude, je fais beaucoup moins que ça! Le prochain chapitre « Épilogue ou les funérailles d'un héros mal compris ». Bref, à part ça... je m'étonne vraiment moi-même... on voit un peu que je ne suis pas très sympathique envers les déesses. Bref... la fin approche. Une fic très courte, mais dont je suis extrêmement fière! Z'avez vu comment j'ai tout fait pour arranger tout en un seul geste? Je sais qu'il reste un peu d'incohérence, mais ça c'est pas tellement mon truc. J'm'éternise donc... T'chao


	5. Borné et Bornée ! Conflit !

Bornée et Borné! Un conflit pour un Héros mal compris!

La première chose que j'entendis après avoir raconté mon histoire, fut la voix charmante de Link disant :

- Tu t'es droguée ou quoi?

- Mais bien sûr que non! répliquai-je, furieuse. Crois-tu vraiment que j'inventerais tout ça? Dark m'a vraiment écoutée!

- _Ch'est cha, ch'est cha_... dit-il en mordant dans un toast dégoulinant de beurre.

- Link, je crois qu'elle a raison... juste une intuition... vous me croyez, non?

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous croire... surtout que je ne lui fais pas vraiment confiance, à cette sale peste!

Piquée au vif, je me levais en lui renversant ma tasse de thé dessus et parti vers la porte en lui adressant un regard furieux. Avant de sortir, je dis:

- Si c'est comme ça, ne me crois pas, « _mautadit_ cave »! Il aurait mérité mieux que ça! Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé?! Je me le demande! Il était tellement mieux que toi, ce Molosse Hurlant!!!

Et je parti, complètement furieuse. Je me rendis au cimetière, croisant les regards mauvais de tout le monde en rétorquant à tous ces idiots :

- Quoi?! J'ai plus le droit de marcher dans le village maintenant?! Je n'ai déjà plus rien alors foutez moi la paix!

Après quelques regards furieux et sermons du prêtre pour mon langage grossier, j'atteignis enfin l'endroit. Il n'était plus croche, sombre et inquiétant. Ça aurait pu être le cimetière où mes parents étaient enterrés : un endroit calme, paisible et ensoleillé. Triste et joyeux à la fois.

Toutes les sépultures étaient alignées sur un gazon bien vert et un ange vert m'attendait sur le promontoire. Je m'y rendis au pas de course, reconnaissant Farore.

- _Tu veux quelque chose de magnifique, non? _demanda-t-elle avec un calme à toute épreuve.

- Oui. Un tombeau avec une statue. Et l'épitaphe « _Héros mal compris. Une ombre innocente._ ».

Et trente secondes plus tard, on voyait un tombeau recouvert d'un gisant de pierre noire à l'image du l'émo qu'il aurait dû contenir. Je ne savais pas que ses cheveux étaient aussi longs. Ils avaient toujours été cachés par son chapeau. On aurait presque dit une femme, avec le visage féminin qu'il avait (NDA : je trouve que Link fait féminin, donc Dark aussi). Un diadème avec un rubis ornait son front. Mais quelques détails permettaient de faire la différence. Son habillement très somptueux médiéval masculin et son nom, gravé sur la base entourée de fleurs divines qui se balançaient sous le vent.

Je remarquai que ses mains étaient un peu relevées. Je rougis un peu.

- _N'avais-tu pas quelque chose à lui donner?_ demanda doucement Farore.

Je me mis à pleurer alors que je sortais de sous ma longue cape de voyage une épée magnifique au pommeau incrusté d'une obsidienne. La fusée était entourée d'une soie noire faite par les plus grands tisseurs. Sur la garde était gravé des étoiles. La chappe représentait une lune très détaillée. Sur le fort était gravé _Shining Moonlight_. Le faible était d'une longueur normale et il y avait une myriade de gravure dessus. Le tout se terminait par la pointe.

- _Shining Moonlight. L'épée de l'innocence perdue. Pourquoi veux-tu la lui donner?_

Je murmurai sans lâcher l'arme des yeux :

- Parce qu'il était supposé l'avoir. Mais je n'ai jamais eut le temps de la lui donner. À chaque fois que je voulais lui en parler, il me coupait la parole. Pas bavard, mais il parlait toujours en même temps que moi.

D'autres larmes coulèrent alors que je déposais l'arme dans les mains tendues de mon ami. Elles s'y cramponnèrent aussitôt avec une étonnante douceur. Avec sa magie, Farore souleva le gisant. On y voyait bien le corps de Dark-Link (qu'elle avait elle-même repris aux émissaires du monde des morts), les yeux grands ouverts. Certains auraient trouvé cette vision morbide, mais pas moi (son expression sereine devait y être pour quelque chose). Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été jaunes. Il avait convaincu tout le monde qu'ils étaient jaunes et on n'avait jamais songé à le contredire. On les voyait jaunes, mais en fait, ils étaient d'un magnifique rouge rubis, même un peu surnaturel. Encore plus beaux et déroutants que ceux de Link ou de Kazu ou de n'importe qui ayant de sacrément beaux yeux. Vous savez, ces yeux qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, même s'ils sont un peu effrayants. Même mort, ils avaient toujours un éclat hypnotisant. C'en était troublant. Et il avait une telle expression de sérénité, habillé exactement comme le gisant, coiffé comme aussi, sauf que ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa peau était basanée. Un détail où tout le monde s'était également trompé grâce à son charisme surnaturel. J'avais toujours cru qu'il avait la peau blanche.

Une autre illusion brisée... il était un grand illusionniste, qui s'était fait croire à lui-même qu'il était fier et arrogant.

_Shining Moonlight_ se recouvrit d'une couche de pierre, passa à travers le gisant et glissa entre les mains tendues de Dark-Link qui la serra contre son torse. J'avais envie de pleurer encore plus, de serrer sa main une dernière fois, mais Farore me dit doucement, sans me brusquer :

- _Laisse-le partir... tu sais qu'il renaîtra tôt ou tard._

J'obtempérai et lâcha tranquillement le corps sans vie de ce héros déchu. Lorsque Farore déposa doucement le gisant sur la sépulture, Link et Rosie arrivèrent et en me voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes devant ce qu'ils virent comme une tombe, ils crurent à une espèce de mise en scène. Je le sais car je lis toujours les pensées des autres dans les mondes où je vais. Mais ce qui les ébranlaient, c'était tant de larmes. Link remarqua Farore et se précipita vers elle.

- Mais... c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit?

- _Pourquoi mentirait-elle sur ce sujet-là?_ dit doucement Farore à son protégé.

Link se renfrogna. Il s'exclama ensuite :

- Je veux une preuve! Il doit pas être mort, l'illusionniste de malheur!

Farore souleva le gisant avec sa magie et un Link complètement désarçonné pris la place du borné.

- Impossible... bredouilla-t-il. Non, il ne peut avoir sauvé Hyrule! Il n'a jamais pensé qu'à lui-même! C'est impossible! Jolie mise en scène, Merry!

Soudain, je levai et lui mis une claque qui l'envoya à terre. Je pleurai de colère. Vraiment, il ne valait pas mieux que son premier ancêtre!

- Espèce d'idiot! Tu ne comprends pas? Il n'a pas fait tout ça pour Hyrule : il l'a fait pour toi! Il t'aimait!

Link, qui était en train de se relever, fut si surpris qu'il en retomba. Je souris fièrement avant de rajouter :

- Et il t'a sauvé la vie en transférant ta blessure dans son corps à lui! Alors cesse de dire que j'invente!!

Alors que je faisais mon monologue sans remarquer l'expression apeurée de Rosie, tout juste derrière Link, un spectre apparaissait derrière moi. Il posa sa main légère sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et lui lançai un de ces regards meurtriers dont j'avais le secret. Je ne le gardai pas bien longtemps, car devant moi, je le voyais. Souriant, paisible et étrangement calme, il me regardait avec un sourire tendre.

Je me jetai dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

- Dark!

Je passai au travers. Un fantôme... il n'aurait pas pu renaître aussi vite! Il fallait au moins trois ans... quelle sotte j'avais été de croire pouvoir résister à une telle perte encore une fois! La main de Dark se posa sur mon épaule tremblante.

- _Cesses d'avoir peur. Tu ne sais que trop bien qu'on se reverra._

- Mais, répliquai-je, encore un peu perdue.

Mon arrogance habituelle avait complètement disparue. Je sais bien que Link allait se moquer de moi... mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement ne pas pleurer! J'aimais tellement Dark-Link!

Lorsque je me retournai, il avait disparu. Seuls les regards incrédules de Link et Rosie restaient. Complètement hors de moi qu'on m'aie vue pleurer comme une enfant, je couru vers la sortie du cimetière. Link me retins avant que je ne l'atteigne.

- Merry, je suis vraiment déso...

- TA GUEULE! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE! hurlai-je en me défaisant de son emprise et en lui mettant une baffe.

Je me sauvai de cet endroit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Les regards se tournaient vers moi alors que je courais le plus vite possible vers la plaine. J'entendis même Anaïs dire bien fort :

- Link a dû la remettre à sa place! Qu'est-ce qu'il est fortiche!!

Mais pourquoi je ne contrôlais plus rien? Même plus capable de contrôler mes émotions... je voulais me cacher le mieux possible, loin de ces idiots! Loin de tout!

***

Link avait tombé sous la force de la Sakusha. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Rosie se pencha et demanda précipitamment :

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... ça fait pas si mal que ça, d'ailleurs...

Culpabilisant, Rosie demanda :

- Ne devrait-on pas aller la chercher?

- Cette menteuse?! Tu plaisantes j'espère!

- Pas du tout, Link! Tu devrais savoir que...

Elle s'était rendue compte que sa main droite (la gauche était en l'air à faire des simagrée) était posée sur celle de Link. Rougissant, elle la retira. Aussitôt, Link fit une moue déçue.

- _Héros du temps, je dois te confier la mission de retrouver Merry avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts. Je la connais bien et si on attend trop, elle va se venger sur n'importe qui lui parlant._

- Vous êtes amie avec elle?! s'étouffa Link, éberlué.

Soupirant d'exaspération, la déesse continua :

- _Depuis très longtemps. Ne discute pas et vas-y avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un!_

Le blond ne discuta plus et se précipita vers l'hôtel pour y prendre ses affaires. Il sella rapidement Épona et demanda à Fénir de quel côté la j'était partie. Il lui répondit :

- Vers la plaine Sud!

Link se dirigea vers la direction indiquée en trottinant lentement. Il n'était pas si pressé que ça... Il remarqua Rosie près de la sortie du village. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et descendit.

- Fais attention, dit-elle en se jetant sur lui, elle va sûrement passer ses nerfs sur toi!

- Depuis quand tu me tutoie? demanda Link, interloqué.

- Pas longtemps, répondit Rosie en rougissant. Mais je sais qu'elle va vouloir passer ses nerfs sur toi! Fais très attention!

Écoutant distraitement, Link répondit :

- Oui, oui, si tu veux... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Rosie avait approché son visage près du sien. Ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches des siennes. Il y eut impact entre les deux visage.

Link repoussa Rosie, qui s'excusa confusément :

- Je... mon visage a bougé... mais... tout seul...

Link ne savait pas quoi répondre du tout, préféra se taire et remonta sur Épona avant de partir. Quelle était cette sensation de besoin d'affection enfouie au fond de son coeur que Rosie avait éveillée?

_Blablas _: Gniarf!! Tout un chapitre!! M'enfin, avec moi c'est toujours soit dramatiquement dramatique ou complètement débile (ptdr)... Z'avez remarqué que Link fait pas du tout confiance à Merry? Non, franchement c'est clair comme de l'eau. L'école a été annulée à deux minutes de la fin du 2° cours alors j'ai passé la journée à manger des chips et à concocter ce chapitre. Ah, chips au ô combien vous êtes délicieux!

T'chao


End file.
